The term “hyperbaric” is used herein to mean a pressure greater than ambient, over and above the range of pressure variation encountered in the course of normal fluctuations in atmospheric pressure caused by changes in the weather. In one embodiment pressures between 1.2 and 1.6 atmospheres are contemplated. In various embodiments higher pressures can be used. In various embodiments lower pressures can be used.
A variety of acute, subacute and chronic conditions related to brief or prolonged exposure to altitude (or to decompression, in the case of divers and others working at elevated pressure) are nevertheless alleviated by treatment in a hyperbaric atmosphere.
In one embodiment is provided a hyperbaric training facility, providing an environment of elevated pressure. In one embodiment, the facility serves as an exercise environment, permitting an improved endurance training regimen. In another embodiment, the facility is adapted for the emergency treatment of various pressure changing sicknesses, such as “mountain sickness” or acute pulmonary edema.
In one embodiment is provided an exercise facility where training exercises at atmospheric pressures greater than normal pressure at sea level. This embodiment allows persons exercising at elevated pressures (compared to one atmosphere at sea level) regardless of the ambient exterior pressure.
Air-supported structures, tennis domes, radar domes and the like are distinguished from the devices of the present invention by the fact that only a minuscule increment of pressure is needed to maintain such structures in an inflated condition. For example, a pressure differential of only 70 mm water pressure is all that is required to maintain the rigidity of a radar dome of 15 meter diameter in winds up to 240 mph. In units of pounds per square inch (“psi”), 70 mm of water is approximately 0.1 lb/sq. inch, an amount within the range of normal atmospheric fluctuations due to weather conditions and not hyperbaric as herein defined. Examples of air-supported, but nonhyperbaric structures are shown by Dent, R. M., Principles of Pneumatic Architecture (1972), John Wiley & Sons, Inc., New York; by Riordan, U.S. Pat. No. 4,103,369; and by Jones III, U.S. Pat. No. 3,801,093.
Accordingly, it is desired to provide a hyperbaric exercise facility which overcomes the disadvantages of the prior art.